Flexography is a form of rotary web letterpress, combining features of both letterpress and rotogravure printing, using relief plates comprised of flexible rubber or photopolymer plates and fast drying, low viscosity solvent, water-based or UV curable inks fed from an anilox roller. Traditionally, flexo-master patterns are created by bitmap pattern, where one pixel in bitmap image correlates to a dot of the flexo-master. For instance, pixels arranged in a straight line in the bitmap image will turn into a continuous straight line on the flexo-master. For traditional printing of graphic images, the width of lines or features printed may be important as long as the printed image looks good to the human eye. For flexographic printing or flexo-printing, a flexible plate with relief image is usually wrapped around a cylinder and its relief image is inked up and the ink is transferred to a suitable printable medium. In order to accommodate various types of printing media, flexographic plates may have a rubbery or elastomeric nature whose precise properties may be adjusted for each particular printable medium. In general, the flexographic printing plate may be prepared by exposing the UV sensitive polymer layer through a photomask, or other preparation techniques.